Ignition
by Onyxlight
Summary: Jean was sent to get Ed for a meeting... fate has other ideas.


Title: Ignition

Chars/Pairs: Jean/Ed

Genres: Smut/Humor

Rating: M

Warnings: None I can think of ^_^

Word Count: 771 (longer version of my entry for prompt 84 at hentai_contest) if the muse is chatty this may get a sequel

Summary: Jean was sent to get Ed for a meeting... fate has other ideas.

A/N: A big thanks going out to vexed_wench for looking this over *hugs her*

* * *

"Fullmetal was last seen at the gym. Go get him so we can go over this mission brief."

Simple right? Fuck no, it never is.

Damn Roy for sending me after him, I love our noble leader but it seems like every order he gives me gets me in some sort of trouble and this time is no different.

The moment I walked in I should have done an about face and walked away.

But I didn't.

Hell, who could have?

It was Ed.

Naked, wet, soaped up and just… fuck!

Firmly in the midst of my stop and stare, I hear a soft chuckle. When I shake myself out of the trance naked Ed put me in I realize he's turned around and is smiling at me.

No that's not a smile it's a smirk.

"Did you need in next Lieutenant?"

"Uh… I.. well I… I just…"

"Oh I see," Ed said as he walked out from under the spray of water and approached me. "You want in now."

"Now?" I asked confused? "But you're not done."

"Judging from the looks of things I have a lot to accomplish and little time," he replied and before I could open my mouth to ask he took a finger and traced the outline of the hard-on I didn't know I was sporting.

Panic. Shear panic. He's all of eighteen, why the fuck am I the one panicking?

"Now look Ed I'm sorry I just barged in here but I don't know why I'm all flustered but…"

"Oh it's simple really. You came in, indulged in an eyeful, and now you're harder than the philosopher's stone. See simple."

How the fuck is that simple. Why is he calm again?

"Look I'm sorry let's just… fuck finish your shower put your clothes on and let's go. Mustang wants to…"

"General Bastard can sit and spin. His wants are not the ones I'm concerned with at the moment."

Before I could question further, a strong hand grabbed the front of my jacket and pulled. Ed didn't stop pulling until we were under the water. I opened my mouth to speak but that thin ass wisp of logic I had been clinging to, slipped away the moment I looked down into golden eyes as a soft pink tongue slid across perfectly full lips.

I was doomed.

Backed against the tiled shower wall looking at me like I was the best thing to ever grace Amestrian soil Ed was so going get whatever the fuck he wanted out of me.

His automail hand fisted in my jacket once more, pulled me forward and when our lips met I'm surprised something didn't explode. His left arm hooked around my neck and with his tongue molesting my mouth the way it was, I hadn't even realized he was pulling me down until I was on my knees.

We broke apart long enough for him to reverse our positions and I decided right then and there that I could die a happy man.

Edward Elric straddling my lap, naked as the day he was born, soaking wet and leering at me like I was a piece of meat was the sexiest vision ever to cross my corneas and I damn near blew my load the moment he opened my zipper and wrapped his hand around my dick.

He leaned forward to kiss me again and when he did I felt his hard cock come in contact with mine and the sound that left my throat was one I didn't know I could even make.

His flesh hand held our erections together as he started rotating and thrusting his hips and half the military showing up couldn't have stopped us.

Like any other fire, what had sparked between us had to either burn out or we had to extinguish it.

His head is on my shoulder and I can hear him his breath quickening in pace to match my own.

"Fuck Jean… I…"

That was it, he said my name, I was done.

Head thrown back, some primal sound passing my lips, I came so hard I might have broken something.

Sated, soaked and smiling we look at each other and laugh.

"I think I failed in my mission to retrieve you."

"He told you to come get me… you just mixed the words around that's all."

We were laughing again but it was cut short when a voice said, "That was some show."

We turned to see Roy standing there in the shadows and we both swallowed hard.

I think I might end up dying a happy man after all.


End file.
